Many high-volume consumer products such as mobile devices and motor vehicles now include a digital camera. Such digital cameras include mounted lenses manufactured via a batch process the yields many such mounted lenses. Ideally, each mounted lens has an identical focal length equal to a predetermined focal length. Due to manufacturing limitations, each mounted lens has a respective focal length that differs from the predetermined focal length by a respective misfocus distance, which results in lowered yield of mounted lenses that are unusable in the aforementioned consumer products. Embodiments disclosed herein are directed toward increasing this yield.